Until the End of Time
by Meris
Summary: AU. Harry is in for his toughest year yet. With new powers and Hidden secrets being revealed from the past. How is Harry going to be able to cope. Review Please CH 1 up.
1. It Starts

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry potter or any of the characters except the ones you have never heard.

_**Until the End of Time**_

**_Chapter 1: It Starts_**

By: ObsidianBlade432

Smoke was filling his nostrils, burning his eyes and overloading his senses. He ran toward the think cloud of smoke that lay ahead of him. An icy feeling filled his body and with it the feeling of dread stopping him in his tracks, his emerald eyes searching the area for any signs of danger. Something was coming and he knew that he wasn't going to like it.

Coming up behind him were four figures who were adorned in cloaks with hoods that covered there faces. Each had there own color: crimson, cobalt, sea green, and golden.

"Do you feel that?" the one in the cobalt asked. The male in the front only nodded his head. Uneasiness filled the group.

"Where are Lena and Andromache?" (and-drama-key) He asked while still scanning the perimeter.

"There babysitting your precious order. God knows they will need all the help the can get." The one in the gold spoke up.

"Good" he answered. "Something big is coming and I don't want the order to get involved." He said his voice only above a whisper.

Before anyone could say anything more a huge explosion erupted rocking the foundations of the nearby building. The group tried to move out of the way of the falling building up to no avail. As the smoke cleared the four women slowly got up but did not see there leader anywhere in sight.

Emerald eyes slowly opened, he could vaguely here his name being called out though it was all muffled to him.

Meanwhile the four women were getting worried.

"Harry!" the one in the cobalt called.

"Jade I we need to start removing the rubble to find him. You will group with me." The lady in the crimson started. "Callista you will group with Geneva and search to the left." The one in the gold and sea green nodded there agreement.

Before they could do anything more an animalistic scream pierced the air.

Harry sighed the gods did not seem to favor him this day. He had to get out of this mess and help the girls

**11 years earlier**

Young Harry stood in the kitchen quietly washing the dishes in the kitchen while standing on a stool so that he could reach into the sink. This aunt Petunia was sitting at the kitchen table. Vernon was out and Dudley was in the living room watching TV.

He had to finish the dishes so that he could get over to the new neighbors house. Petunia went over there earlier that morning to see if the lady would need some help around the house in other words Harry and Nikita would be doing all the work. The lady readily agreed.

"Hurry up Harry Lady Jagara will be awaiting you and Nikita." Petunia said not looking up from her crossword. Harry sighed in resignation quickly finished the dishes, cleaned up, and walked out the door and down the street Nikita trailing at his side.

The door opened and Lady Jagara opened the door. She was a fairly young woman around her forties. He had long wavy dark hair that went past her waist. She wore and long crimson and dark navy dress that had beads that lined the waist. She wore golden bangles and earrings.

"Ah. You must be Harry and Nikita." She said. Her voice soft and melodious to Harry's ears, "please come in."

Harry was surprised to find that Lady Jagara did not want him to do any housework but for his company. It turned out that Petunia had asked her to take Harry and Nikita so that they would be away from Vernon. So everyday Harry and Nikita would go over her house and she would teach them as many things as possible.

Nikita was Petunia's first child, and like so many men of class in England they prided themselves on a male heir. When Nikita was born first Vernon hated her. She was treated almost as bad as Harry and with him being 5 and her 8 they formed a close bond.

Harry and Nikita would always call Lady Rose a prophet because she would always seem to know what would happen before it would. Lady Rose would always say that the two had created a strong bond that could only be broken by death.

Disaster struck when Harry was eight, it all started with some letter that was sent to there house addressed to Nikita. This was funny because Vernon always said that the world did not know that she existed so that Dudley could be Vernon's heir. Vernon was so angry and no one could predict what would happen next.

Nikita was sitting on the living room floor watching TV with Dudley when Vernon burst in grabbing Nikita by her collar and pulling her out of the room and up the stairs to her room. Harry knowing something was wrong ran upstairs also. He heard Vernon calling her a freak and the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a thud on the floor. He slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. Nikita was on the floor with the bleeding lip staring up at Vernon in fear. He then kicked her in the stomach and then proceeded to beat her up in a violent manner.

On occasion they would get a slap or beating, but nothing to this extent. Harry ran into the room in hopes of helping his cousin which he had come to love dearly.

**Author's note**

Hey this is my first attempt at Harry potter fanfics. Yea well just to let you know that this story is going to continue till it reaches the scene that I had at the beginning of the story but I will be fastfowarding in time as you can see just highlighting some things. Yea it so you can get the background better. Well let me know what you think. Is it good or bad? Yea I made a new account to hold this but the site said that I would have a 3 day waiting period before I was able to upload anything so I am going to post on the name for now and when I get the site I will update over there at ObsidianBlade432 . REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. A Death and Glimpse into the Past

_**Until the End of Time**_

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters except the ones that you our unfamiliar with.

As Harry ran into the room Vernon turned around just in time to see Harry and backhanded him into the wall when he got into reach. Harry saw stars dance in his vision.

"You, freak, this is your entire fault." Vernon said the hatred in his eyes showing clearly.

Vernon then turned back to Nikita and picked her up off the floor by the neck. She started struggling in his grasp trying to escape Vernon's iron grip. Harry had time to gain his bearings back and jumped on his back but Vernon just flung Harry on the floor.

Vernon dropped Nikita to the floor and went to Harry. He picked Harry up and punched him in the face and then the ribs. He then continued to completely pummel Harry's face in. Nikita all the while was yelling for him to stop. Vernon soon ran out of energy and turned to finish the job that he ha started with Nikita.

He lifted her up and started to choke the life out of her. Harry could only watch on in horror as her body went limp in his grasp. Vernon let her body fall to the floor. And Harry started to scream. Vernon turned to Harry and hit him in the face so he would shut up but knocked him out. He then turned to Nikita's body and picked her up and brought her to the car in the garage. He then proceeded to dump her in the trunk and the drove off down the road.

Harry woke up with a throbbing headache and his face and body hurting all over. He was feeling very empty. He got up and went down stairs to find Petunia crying in the living room. She looked up at the sound of Harry entering the room.

"How could you?" Petunia started in a broken voice, "How could you let this happen to my baby. This is all of you fault. It should have been you. Get out! Just get out of my site!" she screamed at him.

Harry was hurt. Petunia had never spoken ill to him. She was so kind to him. And only would put on a show so that Vernon would leave her alone.

"Aunt Pet." Harry started a sob caught in his throat. "I'm so—"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up. If you wouldn't have come here none of this would have ever happened. Why don't you just do us all a favor." She spoke in a deadly calm voice. Leaving the rest unsaid. Turning around and breaking into a fresh set of sobs.

Harry knew that Petunia was just hurting that she lost Nikita but the words still hurt something fierce. He was in so much pain physically and mentally that he felt him self breaking. He walked into the kitchen, he felt like everything was on automatic. He was numb. He walked out the back door, and went to the only place that he could think of.

Harry knocked on the door to Lady Jagara's place. She opened the door and gasped at the sight of a bruised and bloody Harry.

"Oh my God Harry what happened? She asked ushering him inside. "Where's Nikita?"

At those words Harry broke down into a fresh set of sobs.

"She's dead." He whispered brokenly over and over again. Jagara held Harry and rocked him till he fell into a troubled sleep.

A year later Lady Jagara had fallen ill, and the doctors said that they didn't know what was wrong with her. After a few weeks the sickness passed and Jagara brought Harry over to her home one day and had the weirdest talk ever.

"Harry do you remember all those things that I taught you out of your Aunts old books when you were younger?" over the past few years Jagara had gotten these books from Petunia that had all these fairytales and languages in them at Petunia's request. (She had apologized to Harry shortly after the incident, and they were closer the ever.)

"Of course Lady Jagara." Harry answered slowly, not sure where this was going.

"I'm going to tell you the most important story to date and I want you to remember it and everything else that I have told you." She said. Without waiting for a reply she started her story.

"A long time ago there was a woman named Azure. She was born in Egypt in the year 3000 B.C. before the first dynasty. Azure realized that after the age of 23 she had stopped aging. She also realized that she had control of water and the sand around her. She decided to keep this to herself and in the year 3050 B.C. she declared herself an immortal. The first pharaoh Menes laughed at her and called her a liar, he made her a servant in his house. For the only immortals known were vampires. After the fall of Menes the next king Dejer realized that Azure was telling the truth and made her a consul member. Azure served for many thousands of years.

In the rule of Amenhotep II Azure was made advisor to the king and in the year 1423 B.C. Azure requested to govern her own city. And Amenhotep readily agreed. Azure named her city Arish after a fallen lover.

Azure married Runihura a royal house member of Amenhotep. Over the years Arish became a very powerful city and the vampires had pledged the allegiance to her. She and Runihura had two children the first being a girl named Safiya next a son named Tutankhamen. And Azure was pregnant with her third child which she would name Thema.

But the tides would turn when her husband would turn his back on her and make a secret alliance with the vampires that would be the downfall of the once great city of Arish.

In the year 1348 the city of Arish would met its end at the hand of there king. Everyone in the city was killed except Azure and her children for they had taken a secret passage out of the city in which Azure sent her two children ahead of her to AmenhotepIV. Azure stayed I Memphis for 148 years then went find a new home outside of Egypt. She landed in a city called Transylvania. There she met many people with the same abilities as her and lived there for the rest of her time. 60 years later her daughter found her and stayed with her. This is the first recorded information on the city of Transylvania."

Harry stared at Lady Jagara in confusion.

"Lady how is that the most important out of all the stories that you have told me? It is only about one person."

Jagara only smiled down at him. "One day you will understand this, and when you do you will see how much it will affect you later on." She closed the book and set it on the table beside her. "Now I do believe that it is time for you to go home young one."

Three months later Harry got word that Lady Jagara would be moving away. He was heartbroken at the thought of losing the kind woman who had worked her way into his heart.

authors note

Well that was a long chapter although it didn't take me as long as I thought to write it. Tell me what you think and REVIEW PLEASE. Oh yea and the Kings are real kings except Azure and Runihura.


	3. NEED HELP!

**IMPORTANT!**

I have some suggestions for this fic that I want some feedback on so that I know what to put in the fic and what not to. Here they are:

Harry a druggie

Harry a cutter

Harry paired with whom? Draco, Ginny, OC, Snape, Sirius, so many possibilities.

Super power?

Umm… yea and I'm going to need a BETA please anyone who is willing to help me it would be very much appreciated.

STORY HELP

Yea umm I had this whole ting going on in my head that Harry wouldn't be human but just some kind of creature. It's hard to explain here let me try.

On Harry's mothers side she is from Transylvania and there are what would be called Elementals. Harry would be an Alpha Male. (For those who don't know what that is it's a leader of a pack or race in this case.) he would control all four elements and the for women in the beginning are the Alpha Beta and Omega females in 2 groups of 3

The groups are

**Group 1 ElementsAlpha/Beta/omega.**

_Rexena_ is a Fire/Earthelemental and anAlpha female (crimison cloak)

_Jade_ is a Water/Wind elemental and a Beta female (cobalt cloak)

_Geneva_ is a Earth/Water elemental and an Omega female (sea green cloak)

**Group 2**

_Azure_ is a Fire/Water elemental and is an Alpha female (not shown at first but will wear a silver cloak)

_Andromache_ is a Wind/Earth elemental and is aBeta female (not shown in begining will wear a purple cloak)

_Callista_ is aWind/Fire elemental and is an Omega female (gold cloak)

These groups are the strongest female groups in the clan and are protectors of Harry. Yea there is some odd and end info to it but that's what I have and a lot more but I don't want to give it out. I'll will give you hints 4 of them are related to Harry on his mother's side and one of the four are related to him on both sides.

Yea tell me what you think? Good? Bad? Need some adjustments? Tell me I'm Dying to know. I need to know what you all think because I won't be able to post the next chapter until you do because I was planning on Petunia telling Harry about who and what he is. Then we will fast-forward to after Harry's 5th year. Jackie


	4. The Telling of Secrets

**The Telling of Secrets**

Chapter 3

By: ObsidianBlade432

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in Harry potter that all goes to the talented J.K. Rowling

Not long after that day Harry was sitting in the garden outside having finished all the yard work that Petunia had him do when Petunia walked out and sat down on the patio chair directly across from him. She had a book in her hands and gave him a tentative smile.

"There's something that I really, really need to tell you. And it has been plaguing my mind for awhile now and I just am not sure how to tell you this." Petunia started off.

She was looking down and tracing the patterns on the books cover. "First I want you to meet some friends of mine."

Three women came into the garden the first walked up to him. She was fairly tall. Dirty blond hair that made soft curls down her back and blue eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul, she wore a white gown and a matching with shawl on her head. Her turquoise gems standing out against the pale white of her gown. (Think of Helen in the movie Troy) she took his hand and introduced herself.

"Hello Harry my name is Harmona," Her soft melodious voice filling his ears.

The next lady then stepped up to him. She had long brown hair that had a wave that looked like she kept her locks braided. She had brown eyes to match her hair but they had flecks of gold in them and her skin had a pale complexion that made her hair and eyes stand out. Like the woman before her she wore a long gown which was red and silver jewels upon her body. She smiled at him and quietly introduced herself.

"I'm Andromache," she then stepped back and let the last woman introduce herself to him.

This woman by far intrigued Harry the most. She had Golden skin and dark hair with a gold circlet upon her head. Her clothes where black and very thin. She had golden bangles that adorned her arms with matching gems upon her clothes. She had dark eyes that seemed sharp as a blade but held softness underneath.

"Hello little one," her voice breaking him out of his daze, "I am know as Azure." No sooner then the words left her mouth that Harry was staring at her up in shock. _'Could this be the same Azure that Lady Jagara had been talking about...? Impossible that was just a story. Was it?'_

Azure chuckled at him. "I see that you have heard of me. Yes I am the very same woman that you were told about."

"Unreal" was the only response that had come out of Harry's mouth.

"Harry?" Petunia's voice broke through Harry's awed state. "You see these three ladies' are good friends of mine and I'm going to need their help in explaining things."

Harry sat further in his chair to get comfortable. The three ladies took the other chairs in the area as Petunia started her tale.

"A long time ago before the beginning of time Chronos the father of time Created Chaos who in turn created Erebus, Nyx, Eros, Eurynome, Gaia, and Tartarus. Gaia is the main child that we are looking at. She is what is known as mother earth. She had many children and created the seraphs or archangels as you would know.

Choas created earth and in the beginning there was man… and for a time it was good, but humanity's so called civil societies soon fell victim to vanity and corruption. Enslaving the creatures that man thought was below him. Thus man became the architect of his own demise, but for a time it was good.

It was not long before seeds of descent took root. Though loyal and pure, the slaves earned no respect from their masters.

Leith, a name that will never be forgotten he was the first of his kind to rise up against his masters.

At Leith's murder trial, the prosecution argued for an owner's right to destroy property. Leith testified that he simply did not want to die. Rational voices dissented. Who was to say the slaves, endowed with the very spirit of man, did not deserve a fair hearing? The leaders of men were quick to order the extermination of Leith and every one of his kind, throughout each province of the earth.

The remaining of the Humanoid's was banished form the place they called home. They did not take lightly and declared war upon one of the main human settlements. In a matter of ten years the majority of the human race was wiped out.

Over many centuries history kept on repeating itself, and Gaia had identified the problem as an unbalance in the way things were run thus wizard's were created. Gaia made one more reassurance for herself by creating a new race that would serve as a balancing system throughout the earth; she created a new Humanoid creature that would control the elements for when a time of corruption fell upon the wizards they would be there. They settled themselves into a large region of uninhabited earth and named it Transylvania."

"I am telling you this Harry because you are one of these descendents and I thought that you just had to know. But for you, you are only half from your mother's side. And I am a full blooded Transylvanian we are part of the Evans clan, the most influential of the groups and hold what we call shamans who are like seers but more powerful. They have only been born to women so far and have skipped a generation every so often." Petunia finished with a sigh.

Harry sat numbly after hearing all that he had been told. He remembered a story vaguely like that in the books but it left out a lot of details and had many gaps of time during the stories.

Azure looked down at Harry and gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't try to dwell on it for now little one go to sleep and when you wake we will be gone but expect to see us in the near future for visits." She then passed her hands over his eyes and Harry felt his eyes getting droopy.

The next time that Harry awoke true to her word Azure Andromache and Harmona were gone. But visited him many times while he was at home and Vernon was not. Later on Petunia had informed Dudley and had him keep quiet about it to his father. Everything was good until Harry had received his Hogwarts letter. Thus the five years of Harry's schooling career and Azure, Andromache and Harmona along with many others visited Petunia during the summer and as Harry also suspected during the year while he was away at school.

**Authors Note:**

OK people what do you think? I'm dying to know, what can I say? I am trying to please my reader's yea so REVIEW for me PLEASE. Next is going to be about Harry's summer after fifth year. Oh yea as you all can probably tell I took a lot from the animatrix so dibs go out to them. sigh the story on my other site got deleted so i guess that i will just continue to post here.


End file.
